Just a Dance Move
by WhiteDaisies
Summary: Pete and Myka's arguing turns into something a little more fun. And everyone knows but Artie.


A/N: I'm new to this so I'm not sure how good this is or if it's in character. I think you might have to envision this happening later on in the show, after the characters have grown some. Regardless, reviews would be much appreciated.

I don't own anything, which makes me sad.

Just a Dance Move

"Pete, you cannot shoot me with the tesla!"

Pete had his hands on the wheel, and he began gripping it so hard his knuckles turned white. "For the last time Myka, I didn't mean to. Actually you got in the way."

"I'm just saying you should be more careful." She looked down at her hands knowing it really wasn't his fault but she needed to be mad at someone. "You know I can't stand to not remember what happened."

"I know but I honestly didn't mean to." He reached over with one hand and covered hers. "I'll be more careful I promise." He squeezed her hand and let go.

"Are you guys done fighting?" Claudia's head popped up from the back seat.

"We're not fighting"

"Yeah, we're done" Pete and Myka answered her at the same time.

"Good cause I mean what's the big deal about being hit with the tesla when you're faced with the prospect of getting ice cream?" Claudia stuck her tongue out in Myka's direction, making her smile.

"This is what I have been saying!" Pete tossed a hand up for a high five from Claudia.

"Whatever Pete, next time I'll shoot you with the tesla." Myka didn't like being the butt of their joke. "And don't think I won't cause I did it before."

"Alice shot me with the tesla, not you."

"Whatever."

Silence ensued in the car. Myka was still mad, and Pete was getting frustrated that Myka was still mad. At some point she had to forgive him, he thought. It's not like he shot her with a real gun.

Claudia sat awkwardly silent in the back seat. She didn't want to make the fighting worse again. The silence was bad and a little creepy but in the silence there was still a chance that the ice cream would help. Myka always smiled more when Pete convinced her to eat sweets.

They drove in silence. Pete and Myka kept their bodies as far away from each other as possible. But they both jumped at the same time when Claudia yelled "ICE CREAM!" once the parlor was in sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------

They pulled back into the bed and breakfast lot, each holding a bowl of ice cream. Claudia had a mountain of chocolate flavored something. Pete had gotten peanut butter cup and was proceeding to taunt Myka with a spoon full. Myka's child's size cup of butter pecan remained untouched.

"Come on Myka, eat your ice cream." Pete said as they made their way up the stairs outside the B and B.

"I think I'm just going to put it in the freezer for later."

"It's not as good later."

"How do you know? You've never saved it for later." She said that with more bite than she'd meant to.

"I know it's pretty awesome now and that awesomeness probably drains with time."

"Some things are worth waiting for Pete." She gave him a look that meant more than ice cream.

"But some things are amazing now."

Claudia ran past them up the stairs to the kitchen with her ice cream. It was beginning to melt into her hands.

"Come one Myk, just eat a bite." He seemed so sincere and sweet, she just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fine." She dipped her spoon in her ice cream and took a bite, making an mmmmmm sound for his benefit.

"See, its better now." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes again and headed up the stairs, presumably to her room. "Not putting it in the freezer?" She didn't even bother to answer him.

Pete went into the kitchen after Claudia to see what kind of mess had unfolded but Leena had it under control. The two women were laughing and talking so he decided to leave them alone. Girl talk never did appeal to him. So he turned back and followed Myka upstairs

He stopped to lean in her door way as she was sitting on the edge of her bed taking off her shoes. He just watched her for a minute before opening his mouth. "You know, I really am sorry I shot you."

"It's ok." She looked over at her ice cream. "I may have over reacted."

Pete let out a chuckle and made his way into the room to sit next to her. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's just been a really stressful couple of weeks." She said quietly.

"I know." He reached behind her to put his ice cream down next to hers on the night stand. He put his arm around her waist and gave it a squeeze. Comfort was his area of expertise. She sighed again and let her weight fall on him.

"I'm just so tired Pete. Emotionally, physically, mentally. I'm just so tired."

He laid a kiss on the top of her head and gave her a squeeze again. There was nothing he could do for her but to be there for her right now. They stayed that way for several minutes, silent, until she raised her head to look at him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For being you."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night Myka."

She leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Good night." She looked him straight in the eye.

Like a magnet was pulling him toward her he bent forward and lightly touched his lips to hers. "Good night."

She smiled but didn't pull her face but a few inches away from his. "You already said that."

"Right." He leaned forward again, but this time held his lips to her longer. When he broke the kiss she said.

"I thought you were going to bed." He kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I never said where." He gave her a devilish look before reaching for a deeper kiss. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and relished in the feel of him searching her.

He broke the kiss to trail kisses down her jaw to her neck and collar bone.

"Myka?" he questioned her quietly.

"Yeah?" she said breathlessly.

"You ok?" he looked in her eyes, searching to make sure this was what she wanted.

"Don't stop." Was all she said as her fingers began pulling on the buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest. He flipped her over on her back and kissed her neck again, relishing in the feeling of her and the smell of her neck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, where's Pete. He's still got my game." Claudia stated to Leena downstairs.

"I think he's upstairs." She said and then got a knowing look in her eyes.

"I'm gonna go get it."

"I think he and Myka are in the middle of something." Leena warned the girl.

"You mean they're fighting again? They've been fighting all day! I'm gonna go break them up."

"I don't think they're fighting Claudia."

"Then what are they…" Claudia turned around to face Leena and caught the look in her eyes. "Oh My God."

"Don't get too excited. It's just a feeling."

"Leena, when was the last time you were wrong?"

"Well………"

"So you mean to tell me they're doing the nasty?" she paused, smiling to herself. "The horizontal tango?" She was cracking up at this point. "The bump and grind?"

"What exactly is the bump and grind?" Artie had walked in without Claudia noticing and he looked at her expectantly.

"Ummmm, it's a dance move Artie."

"Well, who's dancing?"

Claudia's grin nearly split her face. "You know, I really can't remember why we were talking about it now."

"Anyway" he turned from the crazy punk girl to Leena "Where's Pete and Myka?"

"Artie, I think they already went to bed." She smiled

"Well, that's probably best. They're going to need their rest."

"Right, rest. They're definitely going to need that." Claudia giggled. Artie looked at the girl like she'd lost her mind.

"That's what I just said."


End file.
